I Remember
by Clouds jonglee
Summary: Masih ku ingat indah senyummu, yang selalu membuatku mengenangmu, terbawa aku dalam sedihku, tak sadar kini kau tak disini./Aku mengingatmu/YeWook fic slight KyuWook /YAOI/Author ga bisa bikin summary, baca aja ne, xD


I Remember

Author : Lee Melina

Title : I Remember

Pairing : Yesung Ryeowook

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME,diri mereka sendiri, orang tua dan pacar *Kalau ada. But this story pure mine.

Warning : YAOI, Maybe OOC, Gaje, Abal, Typos *Kalau ada bilang ne, xD

Summary : Masih ku ingat indah senyummu, yang selalu membuatku mengenangmu, terbawa aku dalam sedihku, tak sadar kini kau tak disini./Aku mengingatmu/YeWook fic slight KyuWook /YAOI/Author ga bisa bikin summary, baca aja ne, xD

Backsound : Super Junior K.R.Y_Memories

Author POV

"Uhuk. . Uhuk. .Hmmmppphhhh. ."

"Uhuk. . Hikz. . kenapa begini ? Padahal besok aku ujian Matematika dan Biologi."

Namja cantik itu membuang bulatan tissue untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Omo ! kenapa kepala ini harus sakit ?"

Sunggih malang nasib namja itu, Matematika dan Biologi adalah mata pelajaran paling sulit baginya, tapi sekarang ia harus demam karena hari Jum'at lalu ia menempuh hujan deras karena ia kesal pada hyungnya yang tidak mau menjemputnya.

"Apa yang harus aku jawab besok? Matematika gak ngerti, Biologi apalagi, tambah ngadat otakku."

Akhirnya tertidurlah namja itu, semoga saja besok Dewi fortuna berpihak padanya. Tapi Kenapa caramel itu mekar lagi ? ia meraih ponselnya.

"Tidak ada," desahnya.

"Kau lupa ya ? aku kan tidak bisa tidur tanpamu."

'Kyunnie chagiya, kau lupa ?'

Seusai mengetik pesan itu caramelnya menatap nyalang langit-langit kamarnya, seketika sekelebat bayangan muncul di fikirannya. Memori lama yang dulu pernah ia lalui.

"Apa kau mengingatku ?" Namun ia tersentak.

"Apa yang ku fikirkan ?"

Langsung ia meraih ponselnya, namun tak ada pesan ataupun panggilan.

"Kau jahat. "

'Klik'

"Hah. . . ."

'Aku tak lupa baby Wook, selamat tidur, Mmmmmuuuaaaacccchhhhh, Tidurlah dengan nyenyak.' Seketika senyumnya merekah.

'Gomawo chagiya, Mmmmmuuuaaaacccchhhhh, Bogoshippo.'

'Nado Bogoshippo'

Setelah itu matanya benar-benar terpejam, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi disana.

Keesokan Harinya,

"Wookie-ah."

"Ye. . ."

"Kau terlihat begitu cantik,"

"Kau menghina eoh ?kau tak lihat wajahku ?"

"Hehehehehe. . xD" Ia menyunggingkan gummy smilenya.

"Aku tak tau harus menjawab apa nanti Hyukkie hyung."

"Oh tidak ! aku hanya mengharapkanmu Wookie-ah, aku bahkan tak ssempat membuka buku semalam,"

"Mworago ? lalu apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Hehehehehehe, ikan itu menggodaku,"

"Dasar! Kau sama saja dengan kekasihmu,"

"Tentu saja, aku adalah dia, dia adalah aku, xD"

"Ah sudahlah, itu kan hanya TO, Masih bisa diperbaiki, belum final kan, "

"Sungguh fikiran yang dangkal,"

"Tapi tak lebih dangkal darimu, benar kan ?"

"Terserah kau !"

Ujian pun berlalu dengan lembar jawaban Ryeowook hanya terisi 18 nomor dari 40 soal yang ada. Sungguh pencapaian yang indah, (?)

"Wookie-ah, bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim dulu sebelum pulang ?"

"Gomawo hyung, tapi aku ingin ke rumah sakit dulu hyung,"

"Kau sakit ?"

"Omona ! kau tak lihat aku sakit dari kemarin eoh ?"

"Hkhkhkhkhkhkhk, ternyata kau bisa juga sakit ne ?"

"Jahat kau hyung, sudahlah aku pergi dulu, pergi saja besama ikan pervertmu itu.

Siang yang agak mendung, ditemani gerimis hujan mengguyur Cheonan.

"Hssssshhhh. ."

Namja itu mendesah, merasakan dingin yang merasuk tulangnya, sesaat kemudian ia memakai jaket ungunya. Beberapa saat berlalu, ia sampai di RS yang ia tuju, dan hanya butuh 30 menit baginya untuk menyelesaikan acara berobatnya.

"Omo ! Dijalan pulang berarti aku lewat sekolahnya Yesung hyung."

Yesung memang sama tingkat dengan Ryeowook,salahkan saja otak Ryewook yang sama jeniusnya dengan otak namjachingunya sekarang, jadi ia bisa naik tingkat, bisa menyelesaikan SMA nya hanya dengan 2 apa yang ada di fikirannya, tak terbersit Kyuhyun sedikitpun, sementara Yesung selalu mondar-mandir.

"Oh tidak ! Siapa itu ? Yesung Hyung ? Ah. . jangan sekarang, tapi ku mohon waktu, aku ingin satu mobil dengannya,"

Entah do'a nya memang dijama, entah memang waktu yang menginginkan, atau takdirlah yang mempertemukan mereka ? Ia naik bis pertama yang dating, dan apa yang terjadi, Yesung telah duduk manis di bangku di depan Ryewook duduk.

Ryeowook POV

"Omo ! Yesung hyung,"

Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padaku, hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja aku bisa sesenang ini, ternyata kau masih seperti yang dulu hyung. Mulai dari rambutmu, matamu, hidungmu, dan bibir kissable itu, aku ingat dulu aku pernah memilikinya. Aku ingat saat dulu kau selalu hadir untukku, saat apapun itu, aku ingat saat tangan lembut itu membelaiku, aku ingat saat barithone itu menyenandungkan kata cinta untukku, aku ingat saat obsidianmu memenjarakan caramelku, dan aku tak bisa keluar hingga saat ini.

Aku juga ingat saat barithone itu mengucapkan perpisahan, kau menginginkannya meski aku tak pernah memimpikanny, meski sudah 4 tahun tapi aku selalu ingat hyung, aku tak pernah melupakan apapun di hidupku, meski mungkin kau telah membuangnya jauh-jauh, tapi pipi ini masih saja merah, bahkan saat ini, saat aku hanya memandangi tengkuk itu, aku bisa tersenyum hyung meski aku masih sangat ingat saat kau memutuskan meninggalkanku.

_10 Maret 2009_

_Aku ingat hari itu_

_Saat sekuntum bunga cantik berwarna Merah _

_Mekar untukku _

_Aku ingat saat kau berkata _

"_Itu Rumahku"_

_Masih ku ingat_

_Bagaimana bunga cantik itu berkata padaku_

_Aku ingat saat cahaya indah itu menatapku_

_Seolah aku telah memilikinya_

_Aku ingat saat jemari itu berbicara_

_Seolah aku boleh menyentuhnya_

_Tapi kini aku kehilangan semuanya_

_Sekuntum bunga cantik berwarna merah itu _

_Tak lagi mekar untukku_

_Cahaya indah itu tak lagi menatapku_

_Jemari itu telah bisu_

_Aku mengerti kau punya hidupmu sendiri_

_Aku mengerti _

_Kau punya pilihanmu sendiri_

_Jalanmu dan caramu_

_Aku mengerti kenapa bunga cantik itu tak lagi mekar_

_Aku mengerti _

_Kenapa cahaya itu tak lagi menatapku_

_Aku mengerti _

_Aku mengerti akan semua hal di hidupmu_

_Aku mengerti _

_Mengapa kau tak pernah mengerti akan semua hal di hidupku_

_Mungkin aku salah menilaimu_

_Ku fikir kau adalah sekuntum bunga cantik_

_Yang bisa ku petik ketika aku menginginkannya_

_Namun kau adalah bintang_

_Dimana jika aku menginginkanmu _

_Jika aku mendambakan cahayamu _

_Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh_

_Tak bisa ku gapai_

_Tak bisa ku miliki_

_Namun taka pa_

_Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti satu hal_

_Jika kau tersesat nanti_

_Kau tau kemana harus kembali_

_Jika kau hilang arah_

_Kau tau dimana kompasmu_

_Aku masih disini_

_Dan akan selalu mengerti_

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, saat ku sadari bis sudah nyaris mendekati gang rumahku, ku tatap sekali lagi Yesung hyung dari belakang, senyumku merekah, Apa kau mengingatku hyung ? Aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Bis pun berhenti setelah aku menginterupsikan aku berhenti disini.

Aku turun dari bis, aku tersadar sedari tadi aku memikirkan Yesung hyung, Sementara sekarang Kyunnie lah namjachinguku, apa yang ku fikirkan, tak seharusnya aku begini, Aku jahat pada Kyunnie, segera saja ku raih ponselku,

'Kyunnie, Saranghae, Jebal nal ttonagajima,'

Ku kirim pesan singkat itu pada Kyunnie, semoga saja ia membalasnya.

'Nado saranghae babyWook,Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu, kenapa kau bicara begitu ?'

'Anio, aku hanya takut kau meninggalkanku, aku terlalu mencintaimu,'

'Aku pun begitu, jangan takut lagi ne, nanti sore aku akan ke rumahmu, kita jalan-jalan,'

'Ne chagiya, aku menunggumu,'

Author POV

Ryeowook masuk ke rumahnya, setelah melepas semua yang terjadi hari ini, terkadang memori masa lalu itu terputar lagi, tapi kita tak bisa memungkiri, bahwa kita tidak bisa hidup tanpa masalalu, kau takkan bisa mendapatkan hari ini tanpa masalalu. Tapi ingatlah, jagalah apa yang kau miliki hari ini, jangan sampai kau kehilangannya hanya karena kau terlalu egois dengan masalalumu, Yang kau miliki hari ini, ialah yang terindah. Karena cinta semuanya menjadi indah, bukan karena indah kau mencintainya.

END

Okeeeeehhhhh. . siang yang sangat panas, Author yang gaje ini bukannya tidur siang, tapi malah bikin fanfic, tapi gak papa lah, sambil nungguin namjachingunya author balas sms, Gak ada salahnya kan readers kasih author review nya ? Hitung-hitung nyenengin author, xD. Gomawo udah baca, semoga harimu menyenangkan. xD


End file.
